


Drei kleine Plüschtiere

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kuroo besucht Tsukishima in Miyagi und findet etwas über seinen Freund heraus ...[kurze Erwähnung von KuroTsukkiBokuAkaa, aber wirklich nur kurz xD']





	Drei kleine Plüschtiere

Es gab Momente, da hatte er eindeutig nicht die durchdachtesten Entscheidungen getroffen.

„Hey Tsukki, was ist das?“

Eine von diesen – nicht so ganz komplett durchdachten – Entscheidungen war eindeutig mit Kuroo Tetsurou auszugehen und ihn zu sich nach Hause einzuladen.

Etwas was Tsukishima Kei in dem Moment einfiel, als sein Freund eins seiner Plüschtiere, die Akiteru ihm mitgebracht hatte, in der Hand hielt.

Gerade in dem Moment fragte er sich, wieso er diese Plüschtiere noch hatte, von dem Kuroo eins in der Hand hielt.

Musste er sich dafür rechtfertigen, dass er eine kleine, schwarze Katze mit einem Glöckchen und viel zu wilden Haaren als Plüschtier hatte, welches – wenn er jetzt genauer das Plüschtier in Kuroos Armen ansah – ziemlich genau den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie sein Freund hatte? Warum zum Teufel hatte er dieses Tierchen noch?!

„Woher hast du das?“, guckte Kuroo ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an, während er dennoch einfach nur grinste, „und warum sagst du mir nichts, Tsukki?“

Tsukishima grummelte, trat auf den anderen zu und riss ihm das Plüschtier aus der Hand, blickte die Katze an und setzte es dann wieder behutsam auf der Kommode an der Seite ab. Neben einer weiß-grauen Eule, die eindeutig zu große, goldene Augen hatte und die am Kopf sehr zerwuschelt aussah. Sowie eine grau-schwarze Eule mit einem irgendwie desinteressierten Blick, welche eindeutig weniger chaotisches Fell hatte. Aus welchem Grund besaß er diese drei Tiere eigentlich noch?!

„Hey!“, fing Kuroo an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, musterte seinen Freund, „sag schon, vermisst du mich so sehr, dass du so ein Plüschtier haben musst?“

Tsukishima hob eine Augenbraue, legte den Kopf schief und drehte sich zu Kuroo um. Dabei bemerkte er auch, wie verdammt breit Kuroo ihn angrinste. Wieso ging er eigentlich überhaupt mit ihm?! „Ganz bestimmt _nicht_!“

„Ach komm, du kannst es ruhig zugeben“, sagte Kuroo weiterhin grinsend, „vor allem, da die beiden Eulen ziemlich starke Ähnlichkeiten mit Bo und Akaashi haben. Vermisst du uns so sehr, weil du in Miyagi lebst und wir in Tokyo?“

Tsukishima starrte ihn eine Weile einfach nur an, schob seine Brille etwas zurecht und atmete kurz durch. Er hätte diese Plüschtiere spätestens nachdem er mit Kuroo (und Bokuto und Akaashi) ausging entsorgen sollen. Wirklich. Ganz, ganz dringend. Aber irgendwie konnte er es nicht, wenn er sie ansah. Auch, weil es immer noch Akiterus Geschenke zu seinem zehnten Geburtstag waren. Nur das er damals Kuroo noch nicht kannte. Oder Bokuto. Oder Akaashi. „Das ist ein ... verdammter Zufall“, brummte er und drehte sich zu den Plüschtieren um, seufzte etwas.

„Natürlich“, fing Kuroo an, trat auf ihn zu und umarmte Tsukishima von hinten, grinste breit und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken, „aber es ist süß. Hätte nur nie gedacht, dass mein brummiger Tsukki so ... schnuffig sein kann und Plüschtiere hat, die ihn an seine Geliebten erinnern.“

„Das ist es _nicht_!“, zischte Tsukishima, auch, wenn er spürte, wie er rot geworden war, während Kuroo sprach. Selbst, wenn es nicht so war, wie der andere dachte, in gewisserweise hatte Kuroo ja recht. Er würde es nur nicht zugeben.

Kuroo ließ ihn ein wenig los, griff stattdessen nach Tsukishimas Handgelenk und zog ihn zur Seite, drückte ihn auf die Matratze des Bettes und beugte sich dann über ihn. „Ich glaube, ich muss Bo und Akaashi sagen, dass wir dich häufiger besuchen kommen müssen. Nicht, dass du dich vernachlässigst fühlst, Tsukki.“

Ohne noch darauf zu warten, dass Tsukishima ihm etwas erwidern konnte, küsste er den anderen einfach nur gierig. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht selbst ein wenig Sehnsucht nach seinem Freund hatte. Es war einfach zu selten, dass Kuroo nach Miyagi kam, um ihn zu besuchen.

Eigentlich wollte Tsukishima gar nicht mehr darauf eingehen, weil er wusste, dass es eh nichts brachte, mit Kuroo zu diskutieren oder ihn wegen etwas umzustimmen. Weswegen er einfach nur nach ein paar Sekunden den Kuss erwiderte und den anderen in einen kleinen Kampf um die Dominanz verwickelte.

Kuroo blitzte seinen Freund während des Kusses an, stoppte dann allerdings selbst, als sein Blick auf ein Foto an der Seite des Zimmers auf einem Regal fiel. Überrascht blinzelte er, sah genauer in die Richtung und dann Tsukishima an: „Oh.“

Tsukishima sah ein wenig eingeschnappt zu Kuroo, als dieser aufgehört hatte, ihn zu küssen, ließ seinen Blick zur Seite wandern und wurde augenblicklich rot.

Er sollte eindeutig nicht so einfach Kuroo – oder Bokuto (bei Akaashi machte er vielleicht eine Ausnahme) – mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen. Nicht, ohne vorher aufgeräumt zu haben.

Auf dem Regal an der Seite stand ein Fotorahmen mit einem Foto von Tsukishima als Kind, schlafend, mit den drei Plüschtieren im Arm.

**Author's Note:**

> [me @ twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
